the_frickhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent "Vinnie" Vinyl
Becoming a fuckhouse member Vincent joined the fuckhouse on January 20th, 2019. Formerly known only as Vinyl after his old fursona, he was directed to this server by his close friend Jules (also known as Juice.) Originally, he was never going to join Discord as a platform, but when he learned of a server made by the one who created the funfetti monstrosities, he couldn't resist. After this, it was all downhill. Relationships On November 10th, 2019, Vinnie began dating Robin, and inactive member of the fuckhouse. They have a server together and met through Cass' Mob Phycho 100 kin server. Once, during the great Dimitri fallout of 2020, Vinnie informed Robin to leave the server so he did not have to see the horrors of war. He did as he was told, but his love for Vinnie only brought him back, even in the aftermath of a bloody battle for an anime man. The Cabinet Juice One fateful day on July 17th, 2019, Vinnie joined a server voicechat. Eventually, the topic shifted to foul items that could be made using only simple and random things anyone can find in their fridge, with Kafka giving the example of spagwettie. This inspired Vinnie to create his own vile beverage which came to be known as Cabinet Juice. This concoction was created out of a glass of almond milk, Thai peanut sauce, ranch dressing, concord grape jelly, hummus, barbeque sauce, stone ground dijon mustard, peanut butter, olive juice, blue food dye, and a single week-old cooked hotdog. During the creation of this war crime, he stayed on the voicechat and even his youngest brother got to witness this horror. That day, he took a sip and created history. Early Life Vincent was originally a demon living in the fiery pits of hell. He lived life there on the upper layers. Nobody knows how long he's been around, some say he came at the same time as the devil himself. One day he got bored and decided to live disguised as a mortal human. Although he is assumed to be a low-level demon by most, he is one of the most powerful beings walking the current Earth, being on the same level as fellow fuckhouse member Morgan. While in hell he was ranked a few positions below Satan himself on the hierarchy. Early Earth days (circa 1400) Before deciding to blend in, Vincent decided he would rather act as a low-level demon among humans. For decades, he was a general nuisance on the earth. He enjoyed wreaking havoc and causing trouble among the people Hibernation (circa 1600 - 2000) After centuries of bothering human beings for fun, Vinnie got bored. He decided to take an extremely long underground hibernation and wake up in a new era that would excite him more. Living among mortals (circa 2019) Vincent needed to learn how to blend in quickly. He learned how to hide his old wings and horns and appear human to any passing observer. He decided to take the form of an adolescent boy. The only way he could be detected as a demon from hell is if another being from hell saw him, and vise versa. This is how he met fellow immortals, such as Jane the vampire queen. It's also how he found the mythical hell's angel, who renamed himself Robin. Vinnie had only heard stories about the angel from hell, stories of how he formed from a Tear of God that had fallen onto Earth. He never thought it was true when he was there, but now that he met the supposed myth he had no choice but to believe it. Vinnie and Robin quickly became friends through this connection of being from hell. Despite the angelic nature of one and the chaotic of the other, they soon formed a relationship. Now they live simply on Earth together. Despite only ever wanting to become king of this realm, Vinnie knew it was wrong. Going against his conquering nature, he held off from his birthright of becoming the ruler of Earth. Creating a name for himself Vincent "Vinnie" Vinyl is now wildly known as the server's tapeworm. Even Kale affectionately calls him "Little Tapeworm." He now cares deeply for the many members of the fuckhouse and friends from his server and others. He has dedicated his life to these humans and will protect them with his life.